


Day 3: Underwear Modeling

by MelodyFrost



Series: 12 Days of Promptmas (DiaYou) [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyFrost/pseuds/MelodyFrost
Summary: You has a problem with work. Her partner, Dia, offers to help out. Neither know what they're getting into.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Watanabe You
Series: 12 Days of Promptmas (DiaYou) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Day 3: Underwear Modeling

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops this is like a few weeks late, but I got jammed writing this due to the parts that make it M-rated. Guess I know what to work on getting comfortable with.

“Diaaaaaaaa!” You called from the doorway, flinging off her shoes and changing into her slippers. “You’ve gotta help meeeeee! It’s an emergency!”

Sliding into their apartment, she tossed her bag onto the table, and her body onto the couch dramatically. Peeking over the back of the sofa, she took a moment to see if a certain black haired woman reacted at all to her show. Instead, her eyes were simply met with the back of an unfeeling light blue dress, with the straps of an apron wrapped around it.

“I’m sure it can wait until after dinner is ready, You,” spoke a frustratingly calm voice. How could she be this composed after her girlfriend came in stressed to hell? It was a life or death situation! Really! You groaned loudly, eliciting a quiet scoff from the kitchen. 

“I’ll only stop moaning and groaning if you promise to help me out with my problem,” You said, with a huff. “It’s seriously a real work emergency! I mean it!”

The black haired woman seemed to take a moment to think. Did I get her, You pondered, or was she still putting it off as something menial. “I… suppose I can take a little time to help you with work. As long as it _is_ something work related.” Just a little more...

“Oh I’d just need you to do a little modeling for me,” You sang. “The bosses wanted some feedback on one of the new lines they’re putting out and somehow I got stuck with one of the samples.” If there was anything she knew about her girlfriend, it was-

“Modeling? You could have just said so from the beginning. Perhaps a little before bedtime then?” Dia asked, her tone changing drastically. Hook, line, and sinker. You almost laughed at how easy it was to work over her girlfriend’s somewhat cold exterior. Sort of like a candy with those chewy soft centers. Was it weird to compare her to candy? Maybe a little.

“Oh, thank you so much, Dia! I’m sure you’ll look wonderful in it.”

“So what kind of outfit is it? A kimono, perhaps?” Ah, ah, ah. There was her trademark curiosity as well. Always wanting to be in control of the situation.

“It’s a surprise. That’s all I’ll say~” You said, hopping over the couch and into the kitchen. “So, what’s for dinner, chicken winner?” She hugged her girlfriend from behind, eliciting a surprised squeak. Oops, she almost dropped the pan in her hand, too.

“I-It’s just steak and vegetables,” Dia replied, attempting to regain her composure and grip on the pan in front of her. “I know you usually eat the packaged stuff, but I figured I’d show you the error of your ways.” 

You frowned. “I know you’re joking, Dia, but hamburg steak is the epitome of cuisine!” The short haired woman nudged the other slightly, with a small giggle. “Even so, I appreciate any food you cook for me. It’s always super tasty.” 

“Of course! That sort of quality is the bare minimum of any member of the Kurosawa family,” Dia said proudly. “That being said… I wouldn’t mind having some of your food every now and again. Sometimes I crave the omelette rice you used to make in high school… Just a little bit, anyways. Help me set the table?”

* * *

Dinner seemed to pass by in a moment, enjoying the food and company of each other. Finally, the couple made their way into the bedroom. Setting a box emblazoned with her company’s logo on the bed, You scurried over to the bathroom to pop out her contacts for the night. 

“YOU WATANABE, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” A booming voice called from the other room. Oops. She forgot to mention that one little teeny tiny thing to Dia, didn’t she? Strolling casually back into their bedroom, You returned to a very embarrassed girlfriend holding up a rather small amount of sheer cloth in her hands. “Y-you never said it was something this… this… shameless!”

“Oh? I remember my wonderful diamond saying how good she’d look in whatever outfit I brought home from work,” You teased, retrieving her glasses from the nightstand and setting herself down on the bed, notebook and pen in hand. “And while I know how this might look, I really need help with this set of lingerie, but if you’re uncomfortable with this I can just ask someone else with less shame. Like Mari. Or Kanan.” 

“Most definitely not!” Dia exclaimed, before covering her mouth. “I mean... “ Her voice dropped and her gaze met the intersection of wall and carpet. “I... don’t want you looking at anyone like that but me.” Ah. That’s not fair. Whenever she got like this You felt a very real desire to jump her girlfriend. Unfortunately, there was still work to be done. “So, could you please, um.. Turn around?” 

Covering her eyes, You turned her head away. Listening to the shuffle of Dia slipping out of her clothes invoked images in the short haired woman’s eyes that were better left for later that night. When she heard a small clearing of a throat, the ash haired woman turned back around and found her words stuck in her throat. 

“S-so… um… How does it look?” Dia asked, meekly. She attempted to cover some of her exposed skin with her arms as You looked her over. The red lace bra showed off the brunette’s modest breasts, while hiding enough to tantalize the imagination with what remained hidden. The accompanying thong slid snugly between Dia’s round ass cheeks and barely hid her nethers. 

“W-wow… I uh, I- just wow… um…” You fumbled for words, the pen shaking in her hand. “Well, the design seems to be… an overwhelming success. For starters.” 

“For starters?”

“You look… really good.” Dia’s eyebrow raised. “I mean- You always look good, but like- I’m… wow.”

“You’ll… probably need something more than ‘wow’ if you’re filing a report to your bosses,” Dia said, setting herself down on the bed and crossing her legs. She seemed to have become slightly less embarrassed, as her usual demeanor began to set in.

You gulped as her eyes traced Dia’s figure once more. “Yeah… you’re probably right…” She began to take a closer look, running her finger across the elastics, causing a small squeak from her partner. She then began pulling gently on some of the material to make sure it had enough give to be comfortable, but was snug enough to keep everything in place. When all was said and done, both parties were flushed, embarrassed messes. 

Setting down her notebook on the nightstand, You suddenly felt a presence behind her. “Say, You… what do you want to do now?” A voice purred in her ear.

You froze and swallowed. “W-well…” Her gaze fell to the floor.

“Tell you what, close your eyes and then turn around when I say it’s okay.”

“R-roger that,” You said, shutting her eyes quickly. She heard more shuffling, followed by the sound of bedsheets being moved. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes,” beckoned Dia’s voice, sweetly. 

Sky blue eyes opened and swept towards the source of the voice, only to find Dia back in her pajamas, curled up with a novel.

“Wha-”

“Next time, be clearer about what your emergency entails, Watanabe.”

One You Watanabe didn’t sleep very well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I missed out on the whole season, but look out for more of this hella rarepair coming soon. :3c


End file.
